Silver Wings (story)
I walked through the rooms. Everywhere around me the party continued. Nobody seemed to see me. So what. They had never seen me. Not ever. Everyone from my class seemed to be here. There were some bottles on a table. More bottles on the floor. Loud music – seemed like a good party I walked against the window. Still nobody cared that I was there. Not even Malin. She laughed with her new friend. Josefin. Josefin, who dressed as cool and trendy as Malin. Who laughed at the right places and never did stupid things. The window was open, perhaps to get some fresh air in. I stood there, in front of the window, looking out for something. For someone. I saw Him. So I stepped up on the window-frame. A slight nod. And I jumped. If you think the feeling of standing in a moving elevator makes your stomach move, you should try to jump from fifth floor. I couldn’t help but holding my breath. During the fall I had time to think a million o thoughts, but I don’t believe it lasted for more than seconds, or even that? When I hit the concrete ground, I heard – no, felt – something that crashed in the back of my head. The back of my skull. Blood taste in my mouth, warm and metallic. I think I passed out. I woke up (disappointed) when the ambulance arrived. I couldn’t move, but I saw people around me. Those from the party. Malin. They stared at me, maybe they though I was dead already. Malins face – I wish I could tell her something. Tell her this was her fault. Tell her that I didn’t need her anymore, that He had promised to take care of me now. Would she understand? Had she ever? No. Once again I passed out. I stand in a hospital room, looking down at myself. I’ve never been pretty, but this must be a personal record. There’s a bandage around my head, and some weird tubes attached to my arms. Another tube goes down my throat. I already look like a corpse. Beside the bed is dad and Malin. Dad whom I barely know anything about and Malin who rather want a popular new friend than her old boring one. Rather than me. I really didn’t think she would come. Next to me is He. He with black wings and a soft voice. The beautiful, who thinks I am pretty. I lean back against him, like a child seeking comfort. He would never treat me like they did. He explained it all for me, when I had hidden myself in the park with my tears. He came to me. Comforted me. He called me pretty things that nobody had called me before. And now He puts his hand on my shoulder. “Are you ready?” “Yes, I think so.” “Good. Follow me.” His soft whisper in my ear “Where are we going?” “Up on the roof.” “Do I have to jump again?” A shiver in my voice. “No. You don’t need to be afraid, I will be with you, forgotten little one.” He had called me that before too. He had said that I was one of those souls that had been neglected warmth and kindness. One of those forgotten by those around reduced to something without worth for the surrounding world. But for every forgotten soul, there was one like Him. Someone who gives love and guidance, when the pain ends. He said it with such warmth, like I’d always wanted someone to do. It didn’t really matter what he said, his voice alone would make me follow him everywhere. And this must be that end, right? I couldn’t feel my body, except from a light pressure in my chest for every heartbeat. I’ve been in a hospital before, when mom - but I couldn’t feel the hospital smell. It was like the only real thing here was He. I followed him to the roof of the hospital, without anybody seeing us. Still, nobody walked into us. It was like they found some hidden reason to always step to the side to let us pass. And He was most considerate and kept his wings folded around his body, to take less space. On the dark night sky, I could still see the moon and the stars. Below us I could see the traffic, but the sounds were vague, sounded like on a radio, or maybe under water. I was surprised to see the stars. I don’t think I’ve seen them - not this bright - since I had to move into town with dad. The stars made me feel at home. Like I finally would come home. Did He come from those stars? “Close your eyes now, and imagine wings of silver, that can lift you over every problem, sorrow and pain.” I did what he said, portrayed those long, shining feathers that I’d seen on pictures of angels, on my own back. I felt Him kiss me. Light, soft – as if I was fragile and could easily break. It is oh so easy to break me. “You can open your eyes now.” Can a smile be heard in a voice? If it wasn’t for Him, for His presence, I would not have believed it. But because He was there, I could believe in the wings. Long, shimmering feathers at the tips, soft, grayish down closer to my body. “So perfectly beautiful, they go well to your skin.” Such a thrill when He touched me. “Shall we test them then?” The last sounds from the streets disappeared, as my feet left the roof. Just vaguely I noticed – the pressure had left my chest. Category:Stories Category:All Pages Category:WIP Category:Needs a picture